The Forgotten Sister
by The-Dark-Nova
Summary: After unforeseen consequences at Halloween Buffy and Xander embark on an adventure that will take them across the Galaxy and beyond.


Chapter 1: Halloween in Sunnyhell

Disclaimer: I don't own either Stargate or BTVS. Set after in the line of duty for Stargate and Halloween for BTVS goes AU after.

Ethan's Costume Shop, Sunnydale, California

The Scoobies are looking in the shop for a costume as the Troll of a principle "Volunteered" them to take little kids trick and treating. Willow pulls a costume off the rack which is of a ghost. When Buffy sees what willow has chosen to go as she tells Wills that it's come as you aren't night. Buffy spies a rack with cheap plastic guns which she could use with a pair of her sisters old fatigues and bingo she has a costume. When Buffy approaches she notices that Xander is also heading towards the guns.

"Hey Xand what are you going to go as" Buffy asks as they approach the rack.

"Well Buf I'm going to use a pair of my late Uncle Charlie's fatigues"

"Oh that's a bit of a coincidence as I'm going for the GI Jane look with a pair of my sisters from the golf war"

"Buf I didn't know you had a sister and fyi I prefer my women in spandex"

"Xand you know that if wills hears that she's going to hit you"

When they were going to pay for the guns they see a pair of tactical vests with radio's and a sidearm. When the owner of the establishment saw them looking he said that they could have them for an extra $3.

Summer's house, Halloween

Buffy is putting some last minute touches to her costume when the doorbell rings. When Buffy opened the door she sees Xander standing there who then snaps to attention and replies "Private Harris reporting for duty". "Xand you look great but, wait till you see Wills". "Buf I completely renounce spandex cos, you look great". Willow walks down the stairs in her ghost costume. "Hey Will that's a great Boo".

The gang head towards the school to collect their children.

Ethan's back room

Ethan is seen kneeling in front of the bust of Janus and chants to Janus in Latin. "Take plea. My hear the night as your own. Come forth  
and show us your truth. The heart is curdled by your  
holy presence. Janus, this night is yours!"

Holding cell, SGC, NORAD, Colorado, Earth

The Askra finished the process of destroying the Tok'ra when it felt the presence of one of the old ones and knew that the host would survive. As it was their will and their will must be done.

Sunnydale, California

Samantha Carter stumbled forward and looked round her new surroundings that looked horrifyingly familiar. As Sam checked her surroundings she felt a presence that had become familiar in the last few days. "_Jolinar what happened the last thing I remember was the Askra attacking us." "__**It appears that one of the old ones (most likely Janus) has transported us away from your body into someone else's for the purpose of Chaos."**_ "_We need to find out where we are and find the source of the switch._"

Sam turned on the radio and called to see if anyone knew where they were "

This is Captain Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force is there anyone there, over." The radio cracked with static for about a minute before a reply was heard "This is Major Charles Kawalsky it's good to hear your voice Captain and can you tell Jack I want my stereo back." "Major as good as it is to hear your voice again you're meant to be dead as Teal'c and Sergeant Harriman destroyed half of your brain when they shut the gate down." "Captain Stay where you are I'm heading for your location, Serra Golf Two Ninner out." "Yes, Sir."

Charles was heading towards the Captains location when a familiar redhead headed towards his location. "Willow where's Xander."

"Xander what are you on about your right there."

"Willow I want to know why you're here and where my nephew is."

"Wait your nephew oh, right Xander said he was going in his Uncle's old fatigues so that must mean that you must think that you're your Uncle Xander."

"Willow what are you talking about the last thing I remember is dying."

"So if you're Charlie then who does Buffy think she is?"

"Willow can you think along the way as I have to find a member of Jack's team who is here, to find."

"Major something strange is going on around here."

"Captain your right some how we have ended up in Sunnydale."

"Major that is physically impossible at least at our level of understanding."

"We need to find this shop owner then Captain if you're ever going to get back to the SGC."

"Agreed."

Ethan's

"Ripper how nice to see you again."

"Ethan, this has gone far enough how do I end the spell."

After Giles "Persuades" Ethan some more he says "Break the bust of Janus."

As Giles smashes the bust a magical shockwave heads out through out the town changing the kids back form their costumes.

A street in near Ethan's

Sam and Kawalsky stumbled forward and lost consciousness. Buffy opened her eyes to see Xander lying on the street next to her but; she passed when she felt another presence in her mind. "_Who are you and what are you doing in my head." _

"_**My name is Jolinar of Malkshur and I am of the Tok'ra." **_

"_What is the Tok'ra?" _

"_**We are a resistance against the Goa'uld and have a truly symbiotic relationship with our host compared to the Goa'uld who takes over their host consciousness and will."**_

"_Sam what have you gotten yourself into?" _

"_**You know of Samantha Carter?" **_

"_Yeh, I'm her sister Elizabeth." _

"_**Her sister how come I didn't know about you?"**_

"_Because when I was 15 I told her and Dad that I have to fight vampires every night and they had me put in an Asylum."_

"_**You are the Tar'ith."**_

"_What exactly is that?"_

"_**You are the warrior of legends who helped drive the Goa'uld off of earth during your ancient times and helped the Tok'ra with their task."**_

"_If you say I am then sure of course that's me."_

"_**We should retire."**_

"_Sounds good to me."_


End file.
